Não era isso que eu esperava DG
by Laninha P
Summary: Ele, só vivia em festas e com relacionamentos sem fundamento.Ela, havia morrido pra ele.Ele,é um irresponsável.Ela, cuidou da filha sem a ajuda de ninguém.Agora, um imprevisto aconteceu, e ele vai aprender a amar uma garotinha linda.
1. Capítulo 1 Princesa

N.a:  
Oiii!!!!  
Olhaa...desculpa se tiver erro de portuguêees...  
Quero dizer uma coisaa...o 1ro cap ficou meio..ok...BEEEEM dramáticoo...mas os outros caps não vão ser assim nããoo viu???!!!!!  
E quando eu disse que a fic É D/G ..bem, a fic é D/G !!!!!!!!  
\o  
beijooos..e fiquem com o cap.

Coloquem a música 1000 miles de Vanessa Carlton pra tocaaar se quiserem!!!!No começo parece que não tem nada a ver..mas no final vocês vão entendeer!! P

Capítulo 1 – Princesa

Narração de Draco Malfoy

O sol estava começando a aparecer, quando a coruja da Gina começa a bater na janela querendo entrar. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu virava pro lado e dormia novamente.Mas Gina não é só mais uma pessoa, ela é minha princesa.  
Abro a carta e sinto o cheiro dela impregnado no papel.

"Draco,

Bom dia!Receio te dizer que o meu dia não começou tão bem assim.  
Temos que conversar sobre um assunto delicado e importante.  
Te encontro no nosso lugar especial.  
Milhões de beijos...  
Sua princesa, Gina Weasley"

Me troco e em pouco tempo estou em Hogwarts, debaixo de uma cerejeira que nunca perde suas folhas;esse é nosso lugar especial.Foi ali que eu e Gina nos falamos direito pela primeira vez.A guerra tinha acabado.Ela agora ainda está em Hogwarts, terminando o sétimo ano e eu, só estou aqui para encontrá-la pois já terminei a escola, e trabalho com os antigos negócios do meu pai.Só que eu , jogo limpo.

Não pensem que foi fácil conquistá-la, pois não foi mesmo.Ela é uma ferinha.Mas o mais difícil foi aceitar que estava gostando de uma Weasley pobretona.

Rio com o canto da boca ao ver uma ruiva vindo ao meu encontro.  
ـــــDraco Malfoy... ـــــEla estreita os olhos brincando

ـــــGina Weasley...minha princesa. ـــــeu também estreito os olhos continuando com a brincadeira.

Ela dá uma risada gostosa e me dá um selinho.Em seguida, ela fica séria e morde o canto da boca.

ـــــTenho uma notícia.

ـــــBoa ou ruim?

Ela suspira, pensa um pouco e conclui:

ـــــDepende do ponto de vista...

ـــــNão pode ser tão ruim, fala.

ـــــSabe os enjôos e as tonturas que eu estava sentindo?

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça.

ـــــPois bem, eu descobri a causa deles.

ـــــIsso é bom, não é?  
'Pode ser qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa menos gravidez' eu fico repetindo essa frase como se fosse um mantra.

Ela olha pro chão e diz:

ـــــDraco, eu estou grávida.

'Mer.'

ـــــGi, você sabe que eu nunca quis ter filhos...e mesmo que se um dia tivesse...não seria agora!

ـــــMas aconteceu...

ـــــPois não devia ter acontecido, Droga!

ـــــEi, a culpa não foi só minha não, viu?!

ـــــÉ claro que a culpa foi sua!

Ela arregala os olhos pra mim, e estes começam a ficar molhados.Ficamos em silêncio, até que ela pergunta:

ـــــQue faremos?

ـــــNão é óbvio? Você vai arranjar um jeito de tirar isso de dentro de você!!

ـــــ Isso que está dentro de mim é uma vida! E eu que pensei que você me  
amasse e fosse me apoiar ـــــ ela para de falar um segundo e depois completa:  
ـــــSabe de uma coisa?Você não mudou nada.

ـــــEu mudei Gina, e mudei muito por você.Mas não quero ter filhos e ponto final!

ـــــEu não estou gostando do que está acontecendo, mas... Eu vou ter esse bebê.

ـــــGina, se você não tirar esse bebê, você morreu pra mim!

ـــــO quê!?

ـــــPrincesa...é isso que você ouviu.Se você realmente quer fazer isso com seu corpo e sua vida, o problema é seu!Mas não vem me procurar mais, porque a partir do momento em que você escolher ficar com o bebê, você morreu pra mim!!

" Morreu pra mim...  
Morreu pra mim,  
Morreu pra mim. "

_Dias atuais_

ـــــAhhhh!! ـــــEu acordo assustado.Eu tive o mesmo sonho outra vez.  
Com os olhos fechados, eu procuro o porta retrato na gaveta do meu criado-mudo.  
Abro os olhos e contorno com o dedo o rosto de Gina Weasley.Acabo adormecendo novamente.

"Meu Merlin...eu não acredito no que eu disse!!" Eu pensava enquanto caminhava apressado.

"E o que será que ela vai dizer? Será que vai aceitar..desculpas?"

Chego na casinha pequena e branca , e toco a campainha.

Estranho não estar tocando nenhuma música.Gina sempre colocava músicas pra tocar quando estava em casa.Casa que ganhou de presente do pai pobre, agora nem tão pobre assim.Ouço passos.Abro um sorriso, que logo se desfaz ao ver Rony Weasley, com o rosto vermelho e com lágrimas nos olhos, abrir a porta.

"Casa sem som, Rony lacrimejando..tem alguma coisa errada aqui.Muito errada."

Minha barriga começa a doer e um frio passa , como se um fantasma tivesse acabado de passar por mim.

Hesito um pouco , mas enfim pergunto:

ـــــCadê e Gina?

Uma lágrima cai do meu olho ao ouvir:

ـــــA Gina morreu.

Eu fico lívido , dou as costas para a casinha e começo a andar sem rumo, pensando que perdi a única pessoa que amei de verdade em toda minha vida...não só isso.Perdi meu bebê..minha princesinha.Eu sabia que iria ser uma menina.Assim como a mãe.

Uma princesa.

Nuvens aparecem , eu chego em casa e uma chuva forte começa.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu choro, e choro muito.As lágrimas lavam minha face; eu me sinto sujo.

A chuva fica mais forte, e minha própria voz ecoa na minha cabeça.

"Você morreu pra mim..."

N.a: Explicaçãozinha bááásicaaa...  
1ra esses sonhos-lembrança aconteceram de verdade tá?  
2da Agora eu vou colocar as mesmas cenas, só que com o ponto de vista da Gina.É fundamental a leitura de ambos ok?  
Bjus e té mais

Acordei enjoada de novo.E dessa vez, eu fui pra enfermaria.Por todo o caminho, a única coisa que eu pensava, era:

'Não seja uma gravidez, não seja uma gravidez...'

Mas não adiantou nada pensar e pensar, pois a resposta da Madame Pomfrey à pergunta "O que eu tenho", foi clara e única.

ـــــQuerida, você está grávida.

Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido, não queria mesmo.Eu preparava a poção todo mês..e descobri tarde demais que fiz algo errado.

Voltei pro meu quarto e fiquei deitada com a mão no ventre , sem conseguir dormir.Resolvi escrever uma carta pra _ele_ ; Me arrumei, mandei a carta e desci.

'O Draco me ama, ele vai aceitar' eu pensava , mas não tinha tanta certeza.A única coisa que deixa Draco muito irritado, é a menção da palavra criança em uma frase.

Ao chegar no lugar que marcamos, ele já está lá.

Ele me dá um sorriso.

ـــــDraco Malfoyـــــeu brinco, estreitando os olhos.

ـــــGina Weasley..minha princesa. ـــــele brinca também.

Dou uma risada e em seguida dou um selinho nele.

Me lembro do que vim fazer.Fico séria e digo.

ـــــTenho uma notícia.

ـــــBoa ou ruim? ـــــele pergunta

Eu suspiro e concluo :

ـــــDepende do ponto de vista...

ـــــNão pode ser tão ruim, fala.

ـــــSabe os enjôos e as tonturas que eu estava sentindo?

Ele faz que sim.  
ـــــPois bem, eu descobri a causa deles.

Eu percebo que ele ficou ansioso e parecia pensar em alguma coisa várias vezes.

ـــــE isso é bom, não é? ـــــEle me encara com os olhos penetrantes.Eu desvio o olhar e olho pro chão.

ـــــDraco, eu estou grávida.

Ele parece sem ação, mas começa a falar:

ـــــGi, você sabe que eu nunca quis ter filhos...e mesmo que se um dia tivesse...não seria agora!

'É claro que eu sei de tudo isso mas...'

ـــــMas aconteceu.. ـــــeu falo baixo.Os olhos dele estão cinza, como eram antes de ele ter mudado.

ـــــMas não devia ter acontecido, Droga! ـــــele grita impaciente.

ـــــEi, a culpa não foi só minha não, viu?! ـــــeu replico.Filho não se faz sozinha, poxa!!Ele pensa um pouco.Ufa..acho que ele está reconsider...

ـــــClaro que a culpa foi sua! ـــــele explode.

"Quê?Agora a culpa é minha?' Meus olhos ficam marejados e numa tentativa tola de falarmos sobre nós novamente, eu pergunto:

ـــــQue faremos?

ـــــNão é óbvio? Você vai arranjar um jeito de tirar isso de dentro de você!!

ـــــ Isso que está dentro de mim é uma vida! E eu que pensei que você me  
amasse e fosse me apoiar ـــــespero um momento e termino:

ـــــSabe de uma coisa?Você não mudou nada.

ـــــEu mudei Gina, e mudei muito por você.Mas não quero ter filhos e ponto final!

ـــــEu não estou gostando do que está acontecendo, mas... ـــــdou um suspiro e falo o que pensei desde que soube que estava grávida:

ـــــ Eu vou ter esse bebê.

ـــــGina, se você não tirar esse bebê, você morreu pra mim!

ـــــO quê!?

ـــــPrincesa...é isso que você ouviu.Se você realmente quer fazer isso com seu corpo e sua vida, o problema é seu!Mas não vem me procurar mais, porque a partir do momento em que você escolher ficar com o bebê, você morreu pra mim!!

Eu sinceramente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.  
Ainda tem a cara de pau de me chamar de princesa!Humpf..Estúpido!  
Saí correndo e me tranquei no dormitório.Depois que já não haviam mais lágrimas pra chorar, eu me levantei e pensei:  
'Já que ele quer isso, então _vou _morrer pra ele.

" Vou morrer pra ele...  
Vou morrer pra ele,  
Vou morrer pra ele. "

_Dias atuais_

ـــــAhhh!! ـــــEu acordo assustada.Não era a primeira vez que eu sonhava com essa cena.Me levanto e sigo para um quarto rosa no fim do corredor.  
Sarah dorme tranqüila na cama dela.Eu sento em uma grande poltrona que balança, e vendo minha princesa dormir, eu acabo adormecendo novamente.

ـــــTem certeza de que é isso que você quer? ـــــminha mãe me perguntava pela milésima vez.

ـــــSim mamãe, eu tenho certeza.

Paro a música que está tocando, e tiro a tomada do som , da o som dentro de uma caixa e a diminuo de tamanho, como fiz com todas as outras coisas da casa.

Rony surge diante dos meus olhos.

ـــــTudo certo, você pode aparatar sem problemas.

ـــــObrigada, mano!! ـــــDigo e dou um abraço nele, que começa a tossir desesperado.

ـــــOdeio esse perfume!! ـــــe tosse mais ainda.O rosto dele começa a ficar vermelho e lágrimas começam a cair por causa da alergia.

Neste momento, a campainha toca.

ـــــVou atender.

ـــــRony...se for qualquer um, você sabe o que dizer. ـــــeu relembro.

Dou um tcháuzinho pra meu irmão, que não consegue parar de tossir.Em seguida, abraço minha mãe.

ـــــTem certeza de que é isso que você quer?

ـــــNunca tive tanta certeza na vida. ـــــdigo isso e passo a mão pelo meu ventre.

Minha mãe me abraça mais uma vez e eu aparato.

ـــــMamá..mamáé a voz doce da minha filha falando. ـــــAcorda, mamá...Os moços de preto estão aí!

Eu abro os olhos rapidamente.

Sarah me encara com seus olhos claros.Ela está usando um pijaminha branco e os cabelos platinados não chegam ao seu ombro.

Eu não acredito que conseguiria deixá-la por mais de um dia!

ـــــSarah..desta vez os 'moços de preto' não vieram por minha causa.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

ـــــE por quem eles vieram?

ـــــPor você amor.Olha, mamãe tem que viajar.É a oportunidade da vida dela.Vou ficar fora até fechar contrato, e quando isso acontecer, eu prometo que tiro férias e só fico com dá um muxoxo e responde:

ـــــ 'Binado.Mamãe..cuanto tempo você vai ficar longe?  
ـــــNo máximo dois meses.

A cara dela de triste está me matando.

ـــــE mamá...dois meses é muito?

Eu reflito e digo:

ـــــDepende do ponto de vista!

ـــــMamãe...

ـــــFala, minha filha.

ـــــEu vou ficar com a tia fofinha enquanto você viaja?

Tia fofinha é a babá que Sarah mais gosta, e tem esse apelido pois é muito fofa em vários aspectos.

ـــــNão.Primeiro você vai pra casa de um moço, e depois vai ficar na casa de outro moço.Agora vem cá, eu vou encher a banheira pra nós duas tomarmos um banho, que tal?

ـــــÓtima idéia, mamãe!Você coloca espuminha?

ـــــClaro.

ـــــAh..mamãe...Lía sinifica 'de olhos tristes e cansados' e Nicole sinifica 'povo vitorioso.' O que sinifica Sarah?

ـــــSarah, meu anjo..singnifica princesa.

"Por que eu era a princesa dele, do mesmo jeito que você vai ser minha princesa.Só que você é minha princesa pra sempre."

N.a: E aíí?!O que acharam do cap?!!

Pke será que a Sarah fala palavras em espanhol?!Pke Gina teve que viajar?Com quem Sarah vai ficar?!

Alguma idéia?!

Beijos da Laninha Potter


	2. Capítulo 2 Sarah

Na: Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequenooo..mas se eu não dividisse, iria ficar horrível!!!!!Bom, nesse cap...tem meio que uma segunda apresentação da Sarah.Ela vai ter seus pitis, mas é uma fofa!!!  
Não é um capítulo ÓTIMO...mas é legal!!  
Deixem suas opiniões!!!!!!!  
\o

Capítulo 2-Sarah

Acordei mais cedo do que de costume. Eu odiava quando sonhava com aquelas lembranças.  
Tomei um longo banho e fiz umas torradas e suco de abóbora, de café da manhã.

Escuto a campainha tocar e vou ver quem é.

ــــBom dia, O sr. é o Sr.Malfoy?uma moça bem magra com o cabelo preto, toda vestida de branco.Eu reparo que existe um grampo na blusa com os escritos B.2.

ــــSou eu mesmo.

ــــAh, que ótimo. Eu tenho algumas recomendações da senhora para os cuidados com a menina nesta carta.

"Menina? Que menina?"

No instante que eu penso isso, dois homens vestidos de preto se materializam na minha frente, cada um segurando uma das mãos de uma garotinha de olhos muito claros , e o cabelo channel loiro platinado combinando com o nariz delicado e a boca pequena e perfeita, que se parecia demais com a da...ah não, esquece.

ــــVocê tem de ficar com ela por somente 4 dias, incluindo hoje. Aqui estão as malas dela ــــe ela me entrega uma sacola com várias malas reduzidas dentro ــــe aqui estão os ursinhos de pelúcia dela ــــe me entrega cinco ou seis ursos de pelúcia ــــe os brinquedos dela ــــme entrega outra sacola com caixas coloridas e bonecas , todos encolhidos magicamente. ــــE por último, os livros com as histórias que ela gosta de ler de noite. Foi um prazer falar com você.

Ela se abaixa e dá um beijinho na menina.

ــــBabá Lisa...você tabém vai me deixar sozinha?

ــــSarah...você não vai ficar sozinha!Esse moço ــــ aponta pra mim ــــ vai cuidar de você direitinho, viu?

Em seguida, a babá desaparece junto com os caras de preto.

Eu fico parado sem reação, encarando a menina, até que cai a ficha.  
É coisa do Blaise.. só pode! Eu quase caí nessa pegadinha, quase!

ــــBlaise! ــــeu grito. O babacão deve estar escondido em algum lugar.

ــــEu não vou cair nessa, Blaise!Aparece! ــــmas ninguém responde.

Alguns vizinhos metem o cabeção pra fora das janelas.

'Intrometidos, humpf!'

Olho pra baixo e encaro os olhos azuis da menina.

ــــCê tá falando com um amigo imaginário?

Eu reviro os olhos.

A garota coloca a mão no bolso e me entrega uma carta.

ــــMamá pediu pra te dar.

Eu pego e começo a ler.

"Malfoy,   
eu evitei ao máximo esse momento, pois pra você, até esse momento eu tinha morrido, não é mesmo?Pois eu não morri, e essa criança linda na sua frente é minha filha.Ela tem quatro anos e meio e se chama Sarah.Estou fechando contrato com uma empresa mundialmente famosa, e eu não tive com quem deixa-la por quatro dias, antes de minha família ir busca-la.Eu realmente não queria fazer isso com minha própria filha, e se houvesse outra opção, eu certamente optaria por ela, mas as coisas não são assim.  
Te desejo...unh.. na verdade não te desejo nada.  
Ginny W."

ــــQue? ــــ simplesmente não tenho reação nenhuma.A carta escorrega pela minha mão junto com todas as outras coisas de criança que Lisa, a B.2 me deu. Eu continuava achando que fosse uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto do Blaise até que abri a carta, e senti o aroma vindo do papel.O aroma inebriante , inconfundível e inesquecível de Gina Weasley.

ــــMoço, a tia fofinha vai vir?E onde está minha mamá?Ela pro...prteu..pronteu...protomeu...é...

ــــ_Prometeu_?eu completo impaciente.

ــــÉ!Prometeu que ia me dar beijinho de saudade, mas não apareceu!  
ــــTa, tá bom.Agora fique quieta aqui.

Não espero ela responder nada, e bato a porta na cara dela.

Subo as escadas correndo , entro no meu quarto e pego o espelho de duas faces.

ــــBlaise?Blaise?

ــــUnhh!!? Só mais cinco minutinhos... ــــA voz sonolenta de Zabine soa.

ــــZabine!Acorda!Eu tenho um problema!

A cara de Blaise aparece bocejando no espelho.

ــــQue horas são?

ــــQuase nove.

ــــNove horas?!Que tipo de problema uma pessoa pode ter às nove da manhã?

ــــQue tal um problema do tipo 'eu tenho uma filha?' ?

ــــHahaha...eu tenho uma filha..tá, agora sério, o que que você quer?

Eu não respondo.

Blaise desfaz o sorriso.

ــــAh não, Malfoy!Não acredito!

ــــPois é. ــــeu reflito um pouco e admito ــــ nem eu.Ei, você sabe onde encontrar os Weasley's, eca?

ــــPorquê?O Rony 'olhem para mim, eu tenho sardas', é babá?

ــــNão, ô idiota!O Rony babacão é o tio.

ــــComo assim o tio??Só tem uma garota Weasley e...espera aí...a mãe é a Gina??

ــــSim.

ــــMas, a Gina não estava bem...morta?

ــــEla mentiu, eu sei lá!Mas o que eu sei é que aquela garota não vai ficar comigo nem por um dia, quanto menos 4!Humpf!

ــــDraco!Olha o que você está dizendo!Lembra de como você ficou quando soube que Gina morreu?Ou melhor, quando pensou que ela tinha morrido?

ــــLembra do motivo da briga?Eu **não** quero ter filhos!

ــــAgora meu caro, é tarde!Olha só...

ــــEspera. ــــeu corto ــــEstão tocando a campainha.

ــــEu vou pra aí.

ــــBeleza.

Desço as escadas.

ــــQuem é?

ــــSou eu, a Sra Rodríguez, Mr.Malfoy!

Sra Rodríguez é minha governanta.Ela só sai do meu duplex aos domingos, e volta na segunda pela manhã.Eu preferiria ter um elfo doméstico, óbvio, mas o condomínio onde eu vivo foi fundado por um dos membros de uma corporação babaca chamada 'Fala' , ou coisa parecida.  
Quem deve ter sido o estúpido de inventar uma droga dessas?!

Minha governanta estava lá, segurando uma maletinha vermelha, como todas as manhãs de segunda feira.Mas nessa manhã, uma menininha segurava a mão da Sra.Ro.

ــــBom dia, Mr Malfoy!Quem trouxe estas coisas pra cá?E quem é essa fofinha aqui?Não acredito, Mr Malfoy!! ــــela fala como se uma idéia tivesse passado pela cabeça dela. ــــVocê e o Sr.Blaise resolveram assumir e adotar uma criança?!Que coisa magnífica!!A adoção é uma forma de estar com Merlin, Mr.Malfoy!Agora eu vou levar estas coisas pro quarto de hóspedes.

ــــOlha, Sra.Rodíguez..eu não assumi _**nada**_ com o Sr.Zabine porque **não** sou gay!!!E essa menina **não **vai ficar aqui!!

ــــEntão pra que todas essas coisas?

ــــFoi um mal entendido!

ــــDraco, estou aqui! ــــZabine surge do nadaeu tenho uma notícia ruim, e uma boa!Qual você quer ouvir primeiro?

Eu reviro os olhos.

ــــMe diz a boa , vai.

ــــEu achei o feletone e o endereço de todos os Weasley's.

ــــQue ótimo!E você tentou contacta-los?

ــــÉ..unh...esse era a notícia ruim!Um dos gêmeos bobões vai se casar, e fazer uma festona.Resultado: todos os Weasley estão na Nova Zelândia e só vão chegar em três dias.

ــــE o que eu vou fazer até lá?

ــــQuando minha mamá vai aparecer? ــــSarah pergunta pela milésima vez. ــــEu quero meu beijinho!

ــــA sua mãe não vai aparecer!! ــــeu explodo.

Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrima.

ــــPor quê?

ــــPorque sim, oras!

ــــMas ela pormeteu! ــــela fala baixinho e abre um biquinho com o lábio inferior.

ــــPais às vezes mentem.

ــــMinha mamãe não mente!!

Eu balanço os ombros, indiferente.

Ela franze o cenho, e uma lágrima escorre.

Nesse momento, Blaise e Sra.Rodríguez aparecem.

ــــNós já arrumamos seu quarto, quer ver? ــــSra.Rodríguez pergunta.

Sarah seca a lágrima com a palma da mão e abre um sorriso.Um sorriso tão puro que naquele momento eu pensei que tivesse ganho o dia.Em seguida, balanço a cabeça, afugentando o pensamento.

Ela pega a mão da Sra Ro e as duas sobem as escadas juntas.

Eu e Zabine nos olhamos , e ele diz bem baixo:

ــــA sua governanta ainda acha que nós somos um casal gay!

ــــEu sei!Ela é maluca!

E nós dois começamos a rir.

ــــComo ela se chama?

ــــAcho que se chama Clementina.

ــــCredo!Que mal gosto da Gina!

ــــAh!Você está falando da menina?Se chama Sarah.

ــــSarah é um nome legal!Bom..já vou!

ــــComo assim 'já vou'?Você vai me deixar na mão?

ــــAh, Draco..eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer!Não é só você que existe no mundo.E afinal, não sou eu que tenho uma filha de três anos pra cuidar!

ــــQuatro.

ــــQuatro o quê??São quadrigêmeas? ــــele pergunta olhando pros lados.

ــــNão.Ela tem quatro anos, imbecil!Quatro anos e meio.

Blaise revira os olhos.

Eu coloco as mãos em concha sobre a cabeça e fecho os olhos.Ouço a porta bater, e suspiro.Ao abrir os olhos, eu _quase_ tomo um susto, ao ver Sarah parada na minha frente.

ــــComo você chama? ــــela pergunta.

ــــDraco.

Ela me dá um sorriso e continua:

ــــEu me chamo Sarah.

Eu abano a cabeça.Faz diferença?Ela continua a olhar pra mim.

ــــMeu cabelo é da cor do seu, né?

Eu abano a cabeça novamente.

ــــDráco..tem alguma coisa pra comê?

ــــPede pra moça que foi até seu quarto com você.

ــــTá bom. ــــela diz e sai saltitando da sala.

ــــAh Gina Weasley ــــeu penso alto ــــVocê só traz confusão pra minha vida.Mas até essa menina, eram confusões boas.

ــــSr.Malfoy?Receio ter de te dar uma notícia não muito boa. ــــSra.Rodríguez diz afobada enquanto desce as escadas.

ــــMais uma notícia ruim?Merlin me diga, o que eu fiz de errado??! ــــEu levanto as mãos para o céu, em ironia.

ــــAcabei de receber uma carta, e meu netinho está muito mal de saúde, e eu vou ter de ficar com ele por pelo menos uma semana! ــــEnquanto falava, retirava o avental recém colocado.

ــــMas..eu..mas...como eu vou ficar com essa menina aqui sozinho?Eu não sei cuidar de criança!Elas são asquerosas e nojentas!

ــــEu realmente sinto, e sinto muito, Mr.Malfoy!E você sabe que se não fosse sério, eu juro que ficaria aqui, e te ajudaria!Aliás, se o senhor quiser se despedir, eu ju...quer dizer, eu tento não chorar, viu?!

ــــClaro que não vou te despedir..mas como eu vou ficar?

ــــEu posso ver alguém para me substituir.

ــــQue seja!

ــــDracôôô!! ــــeu ouço Sarah me chamando do quarto _**dela**_.  
Olho pra Sra.Rodríguez, e ela me devolve um olhar como se falasse: 'Vai lá, oras!'

Eu subo as escadas e abro a porta do meu quarto de hóspedes.Mas realmente,aquele não era mais o quarto de hóspedes que eu tinha na minha casa.Agora ele tem o triplo do tamanho, as paredes são amarelas-bebê.Os objetos são todos rosas-bebê e brancos.Sarah brinca em uma casa de bonecas com quase o tamanho dela.Mas o que mais me impressionou, foi o cheiro do quarto.Um cheiro suave e doce que transmitia tranqüilidade e pureza.

Bem diferente do que eu pensava.

ــــDráco, a moça disse que tinha que ir embora.

ــــPois é.

ــــE agora? ــــela franze a sombrancelha.

ــــE agora o que?

ــــVocê cuzinha alguma coisa?

ــــNão.

ــــMas como eu vou encher minha barriguinha? ــــela pergunta com os olhos brilhando.

ــــEspere até a hora do almoço.

Ela balança o ombro e eu saio do quarto dela.

Sento no sofá e começo a ler o profeta.

O silêncio reina na casa. 'Até que não é tão complicado ter uma criança em casa!'eu penso.Mal eu penso isso, sinto o assento ao meu lado afundar.

ــــQue você tá leendo?  
ــــUnh...jornal.

ــــAhh... ــــela resmunga e fica em silêncio novamente.

Eu volto a ler o jornal.

ــــDráco, tem mais o que pra fazer aqui?

ــــVocê não tem seu quarto? ــــeu retruco impaciente.

ــــTenho, mas...

ــــEntão vai lá brincar! ــــ 'Pô!Será que ela não pode ser uma pessoa normal?!'

ــــEu não quero brincar solinha!

ــــSolinha?Essa palavra não existe!

Ela pensa bastante e admite:

ــــÉ.A palavra é sozinha.É que eu confundi com solita!e dá uma risada.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha.

Ela faz o mesmo.

ــــVocê vai brincar comigo ou não vai?

ــــEu não gosto de brincar de nada. ــــeu respondo seco.

ــــEntão eu também não gosto. ــــEla conclui, cruza os braços e se apóia em uma das almofadas do sofá.

'Bom, já que ela vai ficar quieta...' eu tento pela terceira vez terminar de ler o artigo.

ــــDráco?

ــــUnh?!!

ــــQuando é a hora do almoço?

ــــVocê realmente está com fome?

Ela faz que sim com a cabeça.

Eu giro os olhos e levanto contrariado.

ــــEntão vamos, tem um lugar aqui perto.Ainda podemos pegar o café da manhã. 


	3. Capítulo 3 Gostos

N.A: Oi genteeeeee!!!!!!!!  
Ahh..nesse cap..tem uma história..e pra ela ficar interessante..seria legal vocês imaginarem o Draco como príncipe! ;D  
Boom..aqui vai um caapp..muitoooo³³³ fofo!!!!!!!!! na minha opiniãaoo, óbvioo hauhuah

Capítulo três-Gostos

_(...)Então vamos, tem um lugar aqui perto._

– Eu preciso com esse monte de roupa que a babá Joanna colocou em mim? – Sarah pergunta

– O nome da babá não é Lisa? – eu pergunto um tanto confuso.

– Não.A babá 2 é a Lisa.A babá Joanna é a 4.

Dou de ombros e falo:

– Vai com a roupa que você quiser.

Sarah dá um gritinho de felicidade e entra no quarto dela.Um tempo depois, ela sai com um vestidinho de verão.

– Eu to pronta! – ela diz , chega perto e me dá a mão.Eu até tento soltar, mas ela está segurando bem forte.

Abro a porta e uma lufada de vento gelado bate na minha cara.Olho pra Sarah, só usando o vestido vermelho.Mas ela não parece estar com frio, e eu tinha dito que ela podia usar a roupa que quisesse, não é mesmo?

Quando chegamos ao 'Be Chiq' , eu quase fico de joelhos e agradeço.Agora, comendo, ela vai ficar quieta!Ela **têm** de ficar quieta..por meros cinco minutos, é só o que eu peço!

– O que o Sr.deseja? – um garçom com um nariz um tanto protuberante pergunta.

– Eu não quero nada, obrigado.

– E sua filha?

– _Ela não é minha filha_ – eu falo entre dentes. – O que você quer comer, Sarah?

Ela pensa um pouco e fala:

– Quero hambúrguer, batata frita e fanta uva!  
O garçom parece desconcertado.

– Ela quer creme de mamão e um suco de maça. – eu a entrecorto ..onde já se viu?!

O garçom sorri e começa a anotar o pedido.

– Eu não quero isso que você pediu,não!Eu quero hambúrguer, batata frita e fanta uva!! – Sarah franze a testa

– Não tem isso aqui. – eu digo e me dirijo ao garçom – Pode trazer o mamão e o suco, sim?!

Sarah faz que não com a cabeça.

– Vocês não tão intendendo...eu quero hambúrguer, batata e fanta!!Só isso!!

– Aqui não tem essas coisas!! – eu continuo, irreversível

– Mas eu quero!Eu quero muito! – ela começa a choramingar – eu preciso disto pra viver!Eu quero!

Olho em volta, e todas as pessoas, finas, como eu, estão olhando assustadas.

– Sarah..Pessoas finas não comem isso!

– Mas eu quero!! – ela grita, e um copo na bandeja do garçom explode.

– Mas aqui **NÃO** tem e ponto final!Você vai comer o que tem ou não?

Ela chora pra valer e faz um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

Levanto da mesa, peço desculpas e arrasto Sarah para fora, para voltarmos para casa.Ela não para de chorar um segundo.

No meio do caminho, eu paro e mando:

– Pára de chorar, Sarah!

Ela chora mais ainda.

– Yo ..quiero..minha..mamá! – e funga – ela..ia me dar hamburguesa y batatas fritas!!

Eu tento ignorar o choro dela, mas não consigo.

– Ta, ta bom!Pára de chorar e eu compro a droga do hambúrguer pra você!!

Ela para de chorar na hora e abre um sorriso.

Agora eu reparo que ela não tem lágrima nenhuma no rosto.Que caloteira!!Mas isso é uma atitude tão..Malfoy, que eu tenho que fazer o que prometi.

Ela sai saltitando pela rua de mãos dadas comigo.

'Onde eu vou encontrar um lugar que venda este tipo de comida gordurosa e nojenta?' eu penso.

Entramos no mesmo restaurante que acabamos de sair.

O garçom que nos atendeu corre até nós.

– Você sabe de algum lugar aqui perto que venda hambúrguer e batata frita? – eu pergunto.

– Olha..tem um lugar a quatro quadras daqui chamado 'Big Joey'..Mas é na parte trouxa do bairro, então desde que não tire a varinha do bolso, está tudo certo. – enquanto fala, nos conduz até a saída. – E eu posso trocar dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo, se você quiser.

Eu faço que sim com a cabeça.

Faço a troca e saímos do restaurante.

– Você agüenta caminhar quatro quadras? – eu pergunto.

Ela assente com a cabeça, feliz.

Chegamos ao Big Joey.

Sento em uma mesa bonitinha, com assento estofado, esperando ser atendido, mas descubro que você tem de pedir seu 'Jo Lanche' no 'Jo caixa'.

_"Esses trouxas são estranhos"_

– Eu quero um hambúrguer, batatas fritas e uma fanta-uva.

A voz da mulher sai em um tom agudo horrível.

– Você quer então um combo especial 3 com fanta?

Não entendi bulhufas do que ela falou, mas confirmo.

– Temos uma promoção de pague mais dez reais e leve um bichinho.Vai querer?

– Eu quero! – Sarah se pronuncia.

Eu reviro os olhos e digo:

– Vou querer o bichinho, sim.

– Também temos a promoção de mais três reais e leve um milkshake pequeno.Vai querer?

– Eu posso, Draco?

– Pode o que você quiser. – eu digo indiferente.A mulher no caixa arregala os olhos.

– Então quero!

– Vamos quer o milkshake, sim. – eu aviso à moça.

– Também temos uma promoção de..

– Não. – eu corto – Chega de promoção.

– Deu trinta e dois reais e vinte e sete centavos.

Dou uma nota com 100 escrito.Espero que sirva.

– Fique com o troco.

(N.a: O Draco é rico, rico, rico, de marré ,marré ,marré .O Draco é rico, rico rico, de marré deci...hauhuahuha...a autora S-U-R-T-O-U!!!)

Agora sim, nos sentamos e ela começa a comer.

'Paz', eu penso enquanto ela come quieta.

– Draco?!

Eu abro os olhos devagar.Pensei cedo demais.

– Cadê o bichinho?

– Come primeiro, depois eu te dou.

Ela franze a testa.

– Ta.'Encanto' isso você pode brincar com ele, ta?

– Ô, muito obrigado. – eu respondo irônico .Mas ela não entende a ironia e responde feliz:

– De nada!Sabe o quê?Você pode até escolher o nome!Mas tem que ver se é menino ou menina primeiro, viu?

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha e olho pro bichinho com 30 cm e com um olho maior que o outro.Acho que é unissex!

– Me dá, deixa eu ver?

Ela pega o urso e olha bem.

– É menino.

– Como você sabe?

– Pela cara!Dãar!

Eu pego o urso de novo e encaro.Não tem cara de menino, nem de menina!Por mim, eu jogava no lixo!

– Já 'esclolheu'? – ela pergunta.

– Já escolhi o quê?

– O nome! – ela responde.Mas eu não presto atenção , pois uma mosca está me atazanando..fica de um lado, pro outro..de um lado, pro outro!

– Mosca maldita! – resmungo baixinho.

– Tem certeza? – ela pergunta.

Eu maneio a cabeça.

"Certeza de quê?"

Ela morde o lábio inferior, e esse gesto me faz lembrar muito a Gina.

– Então ta. – ela pega o urso e anuncia feliz: – Ursinho, a partir de hoje você chama Moska Maldita! – ela pega o urso e leva pra bem perto dela.Em seguida sussurra:

– Mas eu só vô te chama de Mosca, porque maldita é feio, ta?

"Como se o bicho ouvisse alguma coisa." Ou reviro os olhos.

Três garotinhas com carinhas feias se aproximam.

– Quer brincar com a gente, garotinha?

– Posso, Draco?

– Vai, ué.

– Você cuida do Moska pra mim?

Dou um suspiro.

– Cuido.

A quatro dão tcháuzinho e entram por uma porta.

Eu fecho os olhos.Agora sim, Paz!!

2 minutos se passam, e minha perna começa a tremer.  
3.Não está silencioso demais?

Minha perna balança mais forte.

E olho pro lado e não vejo mais nenhuma criança.

4 minutos.E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa?Podem ter seqüestrado ela!

5 minutos.

Não dá.

Já tive meu tempo de descanso; Se acontecer alguma coisa, eu não vou me perdoar!

Uma moça de cabelos cacheados marrons claros,chega perto de mim.

"Merlin, seqüestraram minha fil...Sarah!!O que eu vou fazer?"

– Não se preocupa, viu?As meninas estão brincando juntas no playground.

"Nada de seqüestro?"

Não sei bem o motivo, mas me sinto tremendamente aliviado.

– Você é pai de 1ra viajem , não?!

Eu não respondo.

"Onde fica o playground?"

– A gente vê pela cara, sabe?Eu também era assim com a Daphné..aí veio a Susan, e tudo ficou mais Ju, está sendo um mar de rosas. – ela diz e faz uma pausa, para então se apresentar:

– Judy Clever, muito prazer!

– Malfoy..Draco Malfoy.

– Vamos, eu te levo até sua ela se chama?

– Sarah.

– Sarah com h ou sem h?

– Isso importa?

Ela franze a testa e não responde nada.Em seguida me conduz até uma porta, e ao sair por ela, vejo vários brinquedos, e cabelos esvoaçantes loiros brincando por eles.Sarah sorri quando me vê, e sem motivo aparente, eu sorrio de volta.

Volto para mesa em que estava, e tomo um gole do milkshake intocado.  
Olho pro urso capenga na minha mão e dou uma de maluco, dizendo:

– Pois é, Moska Maldita, algumas coisas vão mudar nesses quatro dias.

Ficamos mais um tempo no Big Joey.Depois deixei-a na área de lazer infantil do meu condomínio.De lá, fomos para casa e depois de anoitecer, tomamos banho e fomos jantar fora.

– Onde você quer comer? – eu pergunto enquanto entramos no meu Citroën Picasso 64.

– No Maria Felicidad!!

– Aqui não tem esse restaurante.

– Tem o Gamón Longo?

Eu nego.

– E que tal o Guapo Loco?

Nego de novo.

– Não tem um restaurante mais..normal?

– China Love? – ela arrisca.

– Isso aí!Essa é uma boa escolha!

Terminamos de jantar um pouco tarde, e Sarah acaba dormindo no banco traseiro.

Quando descemos na garagem, eu a acordo.Nem bem damos três passos, e ela para.

– Me leva no colo? – pergunta sonolenta.

– Ah.Não precisa!É ali na frente!

– Por favor,?

'_Lembro de uma cena com meu pai.Estávamos em uma aula de duelos, e eu estava ganhando até ser atingido por um feitiço que não sabia rebater.Ao me ver caído no chão, meu pai me olha com desprezo.___

– _Papai..Me ajuda a levantar?___

– _Não.Você pode fazer isso sozinho. ___

– _Por favor,?___

_Ele só se vira de costas. _

Eu reviro os olhos e a seguro.

Entramos em casa, eu a deito na cama dela, e sigo para meu quarto.

Coloco minha calça de dormir, deito na cama e fecho os olhos.

– Draco, Draco? – ouço uma voz fininha chamando.

"Meu Merlin, isso já é um pesadelo?"

– Draco!

Abro os olhos.Não é um pesadelo.É só...Sarah.

Ela sobe na minha cama.

– Dráco, você esqueceu de por o pijama em mim.

– Você não sabe por sozinha?

– Sei! – ela diz orgulhosa. – Eu já 'ponhei', não está vendo?

– É, você já pôs, então o que está fazendo aqui?

– Eu trouxe um livro pra você ler pá mim.

– Hoje não precisa.. – eu tento enrola-la.

– Precisa sim! – ela insiste e me entrega o livro.

"Aventuras de Letícia bruxa."

– Ai que saco! – Eu resmungo baixo, mas pego o livro e começo a ler. – 'Oi, eu me chamo Letíca bruxa, e sou uma bruxa!'

'Que idiota!Se ela chama Letícia **bruxa**, ela vai ser o quê?Uma fada? ¬¬'

Suspiro.

– 'Eu moro na Felizlândia, com meus amiguinhos.

"_**Felizlândia**_?"

– 'Os amiguinhos que eu mais gosto são: Joãozinho, Paulinho e Isabelinha.'

"Pra que eu quero saber isso??"

– Draco, pára..?É que eu não gosto dessa história.Na verdade, eu quero que você invente!

– Inventar o que?

– Uma história, 'óubivil'!Conta uma com uma princesa?

"Céus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?"

– Eu não sei contar histórias...Vai pra sua cama, fecha os olhos e dorme!É simples!

– Eu não consigo dormir sem ouvir uma historinha, Dráco..Conta só uminha?Pequetitinha?!Você primeiro apresenta a princesa, faz um príncipe, coloca a princesa em perigo e faz o príncipe resgatar a princesa.Acabou!

Dou outro suspiro.

– Bom, tinha uma princesa chamada Luisa.Ela ficou em perigo e foi resgatada por um príncipe.Acabou.

– Não é assim!Conta direito Draco!

– Eu não sei contar direito!! – eu digo impaciente.  
– Sabe sim!Conta, Draco!

Coloco a mão na têmpora. "Vamos lá, Draco!Ela só tem quatro anos!Você já fez tanta coisa na sua vida...não é uma historinha de criança que vai te tirar este mérito."

– Ótimo._Um belo dia, um príncipe chamado_..

– Emir! – ela me corta.

– Porque Emir?

– Emir significa príncipe! – ela esclarece.

–_...um príncipe chamado Emir estava em seu lindo castelo brincando com seus amigos.Amigos legais.Até que um elfo doméstico disse :___

– _Saia do castelo, pois seu pai te chama.___

_O príncipe sempre obedecia ao pai, e dessa vez, não foi diferente.Mas o que ele não sabia, era que teria de ficar em ... uma floresta muito escura, rodeado de pessoas que...queriam seu mal.__  
__Enquanto isso, uma princesa muito linda chamada..._

– Eva! – Sarah me corta de novo, e antes que eu pergunte ela explica– Eva significa Princesa!

–_..enquanto isso, uma princesa chamada Eva estava em seu lindo castelo também.E bem... armaram uma armadilha para ela.Eva foi levada para a mesma floresta que o príncipe estava, só que nenhum dos dois sabia disso.___

_A princesa estava tão triste, que começou a cantar em todas as noites.Em uma dessas noites, o príncipe ouviu Eva cantar;ele conseguiu fugir, e a resgatou.__  
__Quando voltaram a Hogwa...ao reino, todos pensavam que o príncipe era mau, menos a princesa.Eles tinham se apaixonado...apesar de brigarem muito quando crianças.Depois de um tempo, tudo foi esclarecido..e Emir e Eva ficaram juntos._

Eu dou uma pausa.

– Acabou? – Sarah pergunta.

– Acabou.

– Draco?Eles viveram felizes pra sempre?

– Acho que não.

– Draco?

– Unh?

– Eles tiveram filhos?

– Talvez.

– Draco?

– Unh?!

– Foi uma boa história!'Brigada.E Draco?

– Quê?

– Disculpa por hoje naquele restaurante com o moço narigudo.Eu tava muito zangada porque minha mamá me deixou por aí...porque ela precisa trabalhar.Ela trabalha demais.E alem de tudo mais, eu não pude ficar em casa porque todas as babás estão de férias.

Eu dou um meio sorriso.Meu pai também trabalhava demais.

– Draco..eu goxto muito de você, viu?

– Que bom Sarah...

– E eu sei que você tabém goxta de mim.Do seu jeito, mas goxta.  
Eu não digo nada.Ela disse tudo.

– Agora vai dormir, ta? – eu peço.

– Ta bom.

Ela desce da minha cama e sai pela porta afora.

Eu me cubro e fecho os olhos.Já estou quase dormindo quando sinto um beijo na bochecha.

– É um beijinho de boa noite.Agora dá um em mim?

Dou um beijo nela.Sarah abre um sorriso.

– Boa noite, Draco!Durma com os anjinhos.

Diz isso e sai do quarto.

Fico em silêncio, até que suspiro para o quarto iluminado pela lua:

– Boa noite, Sarah...Boa noite.

N.a; E aíí??Que acharaaam????  
\o  
Comentem..beijoos e amo vocês!  
Laninha Potter 


	4. Capítulo 4 É a vida

7

N.A: Queria me desculpáaar...porque esse cap é mtooo pekenininho mesmoo ;D

Mas o Cap 5 é grandãaoo ...compensaa!!!

\o

Beem..esse cap vai mostrar um pouco mais do Malfoy e da Sarah..e vai mostrar também um pouco de uma personagenzinha que vai ser importante: a Judy

e bem.. se eu fosse vocês..eu não iria gostar delaa! p

pois ehh..agora bati na bok e nm vou falar mais nadaaa X

Capítulo 4- É a vida...

De quinze em quinze minutos eu ia ao playground ver se tudo estava bem com ela.Mas sempre estava tudo bem, então parei de me preocupar.

Estávamos em um final de tarde, novamente no 'Big Joey' e como a mulher que a Sra.Rodríguez pediu pra ficar lá em casa durante um tempo, só vai chegar amanhã, é bem capaz de jantarmos aqui.

A mulher de cabelos cacheados, Judy, é bruxa também.Ela veio falar comigo, dizendo como quem não quer nada, que achava que conhecia a empresa que eu trabalho, e acabou descobrindo que eu também sou bruxo, então começamos uma conversa agradável sobre investimentos em paises estrangeiros.Descobri que ela é viúva e proveniente de uma família tradicional.Rica.

–Mas o que te trouxe aqui novamente? –Judy pergunta.

–Sarah não tem um paladar muito fino.Além do que, aqui tem brinquedos e companhia.

Ela dá uma risadinha.

– No meu caso, Daphné , Susan e Ju , amam os brinquedos daqui.Viemos aqui uma vez porque era o único lugar disponível, e agora sempre estamos por aqui.

E dou um meio sorriso.

–Ei, quem é responsável por uma garotinha loirinha? –grita um adolescente moreno com cara de desesperado.

Eu me levanto juntamente com várias pessoas.Nos entreolhamos em um momento de tensão, até que eu começo a andar até a porta.Uma mulher dá um grito histérico e sai correndo.

'Que não seja a Sarah, que não seja a droga da Sarah!'

Era a Sarah.

'Não aconteceu nada de ruim, ela só está exagerando, aposto!'

Ajoelho perto dela e ela me olha.

–Eu caí! N.a: Tadinhaaaa!!! a.a

–Eu também já caí um monte de vezes e nunca fiquei assim.

–Meu pé ta doendo.

–De onde você caiu?

Ela aponta para uma casinha na árvore.

A queda deve ter sido feia.

–Bateu a cabeça?

Ela nega.

–Está sangrando em algum lugar?

Ela mostra o joelho machucado.

Eu tiro a varinha discretamente do bolso e faço um feitiço para parar com a dor.

–Obrigada.

–De nada.Agora vai brincar e não cai de novo!

–Mas o meu pé ta doendo!

–Dor é psicológica.'Ainda mais quando eu acabei de fazer um feitiço pra não ter mais nenhuma dor.' –Levanta.

–Eu não consigo!

–Consegue sim,porque seu pé não está quebrado.Levanta.

Ela levanta.

–Respira uma vez e já acabou a dor. –Digo isso e volto pra minha mesa.Judy me acompanha.

–Esse é um novo método?

–Método?

–De educação, quero dizer.

–Não.Se der linha, ela transforma uva em melancia.

–Entendo.Ei, Draco, o que você faz exatamente onde você trabalha?

–Não muita coisa.Umas assinaturas, umas reuniões..E já está tudo feito.

–Eu trabalho na Rover Mots.É uma grife.

–Você vende?

–Não.Eu mando. –e dá um sorriso muito grande e ganancioso. –Falando em mandar, estou com o convite da Sarah para a festa da Daphné.Você pode levar quantas babás quiser!

–A Sarah não tem babá , não.Na verdade, ela tem.Várias.Mas estão todas de férias.

–Mas como assim?Você cuida dela tipo tempo integral?

–É.Cuido sim.

Judy arregala o olho e faz uma cara de desconcertada.

–Bem..mesmo que você não leve babá, estão convidados!

–Quando vai ser?

–Amanhã.Já está marcado há um tempo, mas vocês são digamos..convidados de última hora.

–Unh..Que bom.Sarah vai gostar.

–E b você /b não vai gostar?ela insinua.

–É que festas de criança não são meu forte, na verdade. –eu enrolo um pouco constrangido.

Me livro dela falar alguma coisa, ao ver Sarah chegando.Inesperadamente, ela senta no meu colo.

"Cara, eu conto historinha, dou a mão..e até dou beijo de boa noite!Mas i colinho /i ?!Colinho é o cúmulo!"

Só não tiro ela daí porque tive um pouco de receio ao pensar na possibilidade de um seqüestro ou coisa assim, no outro dia.E ela está com uma cara de cansada que dá dó.A ajeito no meu colo e finjo que ela não está ali.Enquanto ela come umas batatas fritas e toma um suco, eu volto a conversar com Judy.

–Então você é dona da Rover Mots...E além de mandar nos outros, o que você faz?

–Eu reviso as roupas que irão para o desfile, e desenho algumas peças só pra dizer que participei ativamente da estação. –ela diz e em seguida olha pro meu peito aonde Sarah está com a cabeça apoiada.Judy faz uma cara um pouco aborrecida e pergunta:

–Esse arco não teria L.D escrito, teria?

Eu tiro o arco dos cabelos brancos de Sarah e dou uma olhada.

–Tem sim, porque?

O rosto da mulher a minha frente se contorce ainda mais.

–Alguém da sua família trabalha com moda?

–Não que eu saiba..por?

–Esse arco é único.E caro.Só as melhores conseguiriam algo assim.

–Melhores o que?

–Melhores mulheres, das melhores empresas.E isso significa totalmente G Double V.Ou minha loja e eu, claro!

–Nunca ouvi falar dessa marca..G Double V.

–Por algum motivo, a dona da empresa, que é uma estúpida, se renega a trabalhar por aqui..Melhor pra mim, já que pelo resto do mundo, ela é a tal.Se não fosse por ela, a R.M dominaria o mercado! –ela fala empolgada, mas termina meio nefasta, com uma jogada de cabelo:

–E eu, teria esse arco.

Eu maneio a cabeça.

'Ela está irritada por que queria um arco que provavelmente não caberia na cabeça dela ou foi impressão?!'

Uma menina com um rostinho pequeno e bem feito , com os ombros arqueados chega em nossa mesa.

–Mãe , eu quero ir embora!

–Filha, mamãe está conversando.

–Mas eu quero ir embora agora!!Agora!a garota grita.

Judy revira os olhos e faz um sinal para uma moça parada na porta.

–Susan, Ju, mamãe está indo!

Quase no mesmo instante, duas garotinhas com as mesmas feições da garota parada à minha frente aparecem com duas babás logo atrás.

–Eu espero você..quer dizer..vocês amanhã, então? –Judy pergunta.

–Claro. –eu respondo.

Assim que elas saem , eu olho pro meu colo.

–Sarah..você quer ficar mais ou voltar pra casa?

Ninguém responde.

–Sarah...?

Dormiu.Só me faltava essa.

Eu sacudo minha perna.

–Acorda , garota!! –eu tento mais uma vez.

Ela apenas respira fundo e se aconchega mais.

Eu levanto com ela no colo e saio.Ela está meio gelada , pois colocou só um xort e uma blusinha de manga comprida.Mas nenhum casaco nem nada.Tiro meu casaco e a cubro.Ela dá um muxoxo de alegria mesmo dormindo.

Chegando em casa, de alguma maneira eu consigo coloca-la na cama sem fazer barulho algum.

Já estou fechando a porta quando ouço:

–Draco?!

Chego perto da cama.

–Unh?

–Draco?

–Estou aqui!

–Você tem o cabelo da cor do meu cabelo, né?

Reviro os olhos.Meio óbvio isso, não?!

–Einh, Draco?

–Tenho Sarah.

–E os meus olhos têm a mesma cor dos seus olhos, não tem, Draco?

–Tem, Sarah.

–E você levanta uma das sobrancelhas que nem eu levanto, né Draco ?

–É , Sarah.

Ela pensa um pouco e conclui baixinho:

–Draco..você é meu papai?

Eu espero um pouco e pergunto:

–Você queria que eu fosse?

Ela reflete sobre a pergunta.

–Sim e não.Sim porque você é o papai que eu sempre quis ter.

–E não..? –eu insisto.

–Não porque minha mamá chora quando lembra de você.

Fico desconcertado.Mas uma idéia passa pela minha cabeça

–E se ela não chorar mais?

–Nunca mais? –tenta reafirmar em meio a um bocejo.

–Nunca mais.

Sarah abre um sorriso enorme e sonolento.

–Daí nós três vamos ficar felizes pra sempre?!

Diz isso e fecha os olhos, para dormir de novo.

Desta vez, eu fico no quarto durante um tempo, só olhando pra ela.

'Daí nós três vamos ser felizes pra sempre?'

A voz fina de Sarah ficou ecoando na minha cabeça.

'Sinceramente, eu não sei...mas por mim..'

'Não vai ser fácil.' Diz uma voz, logo rebatida por outra:

'Mas quem disse que viver é fácil?'

Dou um beijinho de boa noite nela e vou pro meu quarto.


	5. Capítulo 5 Festa e Surpresa!

Capítulo 5-Festa e Surpresas!

–Draco, Draco!

Eu abro o olho devagar e olho no relógio.

8:30 am.

'Por que eu acordei a essa hora?'

Volto a dormir.

–Draco!Acorda!

'Quem está me chamando?'

Sinto cutucões no meu braço.

'Quem está me **cutucando**?!'

Abro os olhos novamente e vejo Sarah..

'Tinha que ser...'

–A campainha tá tocando Draco!

Eu me levanto rápido.Deve ser a substituta da Sra.Rodríguez!

Entro no meu banheiro, e em dois minutos já estou lá embaixo.

Corro e atendo a campainha.

Uma moça morena está parada do lado de fora.

–Olá!Meu nome é Amanda...Eu vim pela Clementina!

–Bom dia. –eu tento disfarçar meu mau humor matinal.

–Eu cheguei muito cedo?Me desculpe!

–Tudo bem.Agora já está aqui mesmo...

Sarah aparece atrás de mim.

–Está é a Amanda, Sarah.Ela vai ajudar aqui na casa.

–Você vai fazer café da manhã? –a loirinha pergunta.

–Claro!

–Êba!!É que o Draco não cozinha nada.

Amanda dá um sorriso bondoso.

–Eu vou encher a banheira pra ela e enquanto ela toma banho, eu mostro a casa pra você.

Depois que Sarah já está no banheiro, eu encosto a porta e mostro tudo.

Meu duplex não é muito grande.Tem um quarto, uma suíte, um escritório, dois banheiros , duas salas e uma cozinha.

–Tudo o que precisa fazer é comida e limpar de vez em quando.

Entro no quarto amarelo e rosa de Sarah.Desta vez ela não vai colocar nenhum shortinho , porque está fazendo um frio horrível.

Voltamos ao banheiro e Sarah está brincando com a espuma.

–Acaba o banho logo!A roupa que você vai usar é essa aqui.

–Porque eu não posso escolher hoje?

–Porque hoje está frio.A toalha está bem aqui.Estou te esperando lá embaixo.

–Draco..espera!Onde está o arquinho que estava na minha cabeça ontem?

–Eu coloquei no seu quarto.

–Ufa!!Minha mãe me deu aquele arco quando fiz 4 aninhos!Eu iria ficar triste se tivesse perdido!

–Que bom que não perdeu, então.

Mostro as dependências da governanta e falo mais algumas instruções.

Amanda então, se dirige à cozinha e começa a preparar o café da manhã.

–O que você vai fazer pra nós comer? –Sarah chega com os cabelos molhados, e com uma toalha e uma escova na mão.

–Não se fala nós comer.Se fala nós comermos. –eu corrijo e a puxo pra perto de mim para secar o cabelo dela com a varinha. –Eu como, nós comemos, nós comermos.

–Isso é meio confuso.

–Um dia você aprende.

–Español é mais fácil.

–Você fala espanhol? –Amanda entra na conversa.

–Falo. ¿Y tu?

–Eu não. –responde e dá outro sorriso.

'Bem que eu tinha reparado que ela às vezes tem sotaque diferente e troca palavras fáceis!'

–Hoje nós temos um aniversário para ir.eu comunico passando a escova pelo cabelo ,agora seco, dela.

–De quem?

–De uma menininha que estava na lanchonete que fomos.

–A Daphné?

–Ela mesmo.

–Ah não, Draco!Ela é muito chata!Ela é mimada!

–Eu disse que nós íamos, e nós vamos!Sem discussão.

Ela faz uma cara emburrada, mas só isso.

Dou um sorrisinho.

'Agora ela está me obedecendo?!Que maravilha!'

–Nós vamos sair pra comprar um presente.

–Pra mim também?

Eu dou de ombros.Dinheiro não falta.

–Então vou comprar um vestidinho novinho!!

–Mas nós vamos comer primeiro porque hoje a Sra.Amanda está aqui e os horários vão ser cumpridos.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e se dirige à sala de refeições.

Comemos, escovamos os dentes e saímos.

Vamos até a garagem do condomínio e subo no meu Range Rover.

–Dráco?

–Que foi?

–A gente precisa comprar um caldeirão pra mim.

–Caldeirão pra que?

–Caldeirão pro carro.

–Não existe isso, Sarah.

–Exixte sim!No carro da mamãe têm!

–Ótimo..quando você vir em alguma loja você me mostra.Agora senta direitinho e coloca o cinto.

'Caldeirão..pra carro?É cada louco que me aparece!Melhor não contrariar!'  
Em pouco tempo chego a um shopping bruxo.

Compramos uma boneca super moderna para dar de presente à Dapnhé e Sarah comprou um vestidinho de festa novo na loja mais cara do shopping. Mas o estranho é que eu não precisei pagar por nada. Ela mostrou um cartãozinho rosa e todas as atendentes arregalaram os olhos e deram o vestido à ela, que pegou o vestido, feliz, e dando seus costumeiros saltinhos.  
Em meio a suspiros de todos enquanto passávamos e vários 'que criança linda' ou 'também, com um pai desses..', chegamos no carro acompanhados por um homem carregando o caldeirão que Sarah queria, e que na verdade não é Ca**l**deirão, e sim Cadeirão.

Quando voltamos para casa, almoçamos e depois do almoço Sarah e eu tomamos banho, pois para variar, ela tinha se sujado.

As quatro em ponto saímos de casa e dessa vez, usei meu Porsche de última linha, para chegar com estilo.(N.a: ;D )

Ao chegar à festa, montes de fotógrafos bruxos tiram fotos. Entramos em um salão decorado com várias fotos e bonecas de Alecrim: A fada mordente.. Sem dente.

Sarah vai brincar com outras crianças e eu vou até a mesa de Judy, rodeada de amigas.

–Draco!Você veio!Que ótimo!–Judy me recebe.– Meninas, esse é Draco Malfoy, das empresas Malfoy & Malfoy. Ele tem uma filhinha linda de quatro anos!

Montes de mulheres bonitas olham para mim.

–E por falar em quatro anos, vocês estão sabendo do babado?!!–uma mulher com cabelos bem escuros pergunta.

Todas fazem um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

–A dona da G Doublé V viajou!E todos estão comentando que ela deixou a filha sozinha em casa!ela continua.

–Claro que não!–uma loira contesta. Eu soube que a ruiva ficou grávida..de novo..teve um ataque...fugiu com o estilista e matou a 1ra filha.

–Gente..o que vocês andam lendo?Revista de fofocas trouxa?É super óbvio que Ginny Doublé V teve que viajar... E deixou a filha sozinha em casa!E uma das babás matou a menina por acidente!!

–Não tem como ter acontecido nada disso!Todas as babás dela estão de férias..E eu sei disso porque a babá de uma amiga de uma amiga minha é irmã de uma das babás da garota, ela se chama..deixa eu lembrar..Lisa!

–Por Merlin garotas!Vocês têm a cabeça muito fértil!Meu produtor de marketing é amigo de Glory, a nova modelo da campanha, sabe?Pois ele ficou sabendo pela modelo, que Ginny deixou a menina com o pai. Mas o fato é: a menina nunca o tinha visto na vida!!É por isso que ela escondia a filha de todo modo... Não queria que o pai da criança contactasse ou algo assim.– Judy se pronuncia. –É uma idiota, não é?!!Juro que pagaria para me livrar dela e daquela filha dela!Sabe aquele arco que eu queria muito?

Todas as presentes afirmam com a cabeça.

–Pois, a safada colocou em alguma loja pra vender!! 'Eu vou levar pra minha filha, ela faz quatro aninhos hoje..' ela me disse!Estúpida!

Minha cabeça começa a girar.Ginny..ruiva **'minha ruiva?'**...babá chamada Lisa... **'a babá de Sarah se chama Lisa!'** a menina foi deixada com o pai que nunca tinha visto.. **'Sarah foi deixada comigo!!!'** arco que a menina ganhou de aniversário.. **'arco que Sarah ganhou de aniversário'!!!**.

Não era coincidência..simplesmente eram coisas ligadas demais para ser uma mera coincidência!

Eu estou em um lugar onde odeiam Sarah...e eu não tinha a mínima noção disso! _'Juro que pagaria para me livrar dela e daquela filha dela!'_

Um arrepio percorre meu corpo.

–Unh...Judy..acho que já vou indo.Só viemos dar uma passadinha aqui.–Eu tento sair dali o mais cedo possível com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

–Mas você acabou de chegar!Você tem algo melhor pra fazer do que ficar aqui...comigo?–ela faz biquinho, flertando comigo.

Se fosse uma semana atrás..eu ainda pensaria que Gina estava morta..e com toda certeza ficaria com Judy.Mas agora?!Todas as lembranças... Os sorrisos.. Os beijos.. Os carinhos... Os toques, que eu estava começando a não pensar com freqüência, voltaram.Eu nunca mais amaria ninguém mesmo se Gina tivesse morrido.Eu sempre soube que ela seria a única pessoa que eu poderia amar na vida.

–Na verdade, Sarah se resfriou e eu estou com medo de deixá-la fora de casa. –eu apelo.

–Eu tenho uma poção caseira bem fácil que acaba com resfriados.. Isso não é problema!!Mas fica... Sua presença é importante!Muito importante!–diz e sorri.  
–Já que é assim, eu fico. –eu que elas não descubram Sarah, tudo bem.

As mulheres a minha volta são qualificadas como frívolas, e ficaram por um bom tempo conversando sobre a vida dos outros. E eu só escutando. E Sarah só brincando por todo o lado.

–Dracôôô!!!Sarah chega correndo. Chega perto e mostra um desenho.  
'Uma árvore, um sol e uma lua. 'Até que está bom!

–Esse é você, esta é a mamãe... E esta é eu!

–Esta **sou** eu!eu corrijo.

–Não, Draco!Sou eu!

'Eu olho novamente pro desenho. Não é uma árvore, uma lua e um sol?!  
Que desenho mal feito!'

–Isso está um horror, Sarah!–eu digo sincero.

Ela abre e fecha a boca, triste e injuriada.

–Você fez o melhor que você podia?Acho sinceramente que você consegue fazer melhor.

Todas as mães em volta arregalam os olhos.

Sarah dá um muxoxo e volta de onde veio.

–Você tem um novo método?–uma mulher usando uma longa trança pergunta.

'Onde eu ouvi isso antes?!'

–Não. Eu só digo o que eu penso!

–Mas isso não é considerado antiético?

–Dizer uma mentira é ainda mais antiético em minha opinião.

Olho pro relógio. Eu já estava lá há uma hora e meia. Acho melhor me retirar daqui a pouco.

Depois de um tempo, Sarah volta com um papel na mão.

–Fiz o melhor que eu pude!–ela confessa e me dá o papel.

Eu pego o papel da mão dela e ela morde o lábio inferior. Ao meu lado, Judy faz uma cara de desconfiança ao olhar esse gesto.

–Unh... Você fez o melhor que podia?

Sarah confirma.

–Então está muito bom!!Parabéns!–eu exclamo.

Ela dá um sorriso enorme.

–Você vai pendurar no seu quarto?

Olho pra ela com descrença, mas por fim resolvo:

–Vou sim.Agora vamos.

–Vamos?!Que bom!As crianças que tem aqui são muito mimadas e metidas, sabia, Draco?

Todas as mães em volta apertam os olhos. Eu dou um sorriso amarelo e tento concertar:

–Criança, você nunca sabe o que diz. Agora fica quietinha, que nós já estamos indo. –eu digo baixinho.

(N.a: vocês já ouviram falar que não devemos tentar melhorar um estrago?Pois acho que nunca disseram isso pro Draco ; P )

–Mas é verdade Draco!Os pais não devem dar nenhuma educação, né?

Eu passo a mão na cara e olho pro chão.

–Né , Draco??

–É, Sarah.. É...Foi um prazer, Judy!

–O prazer foi meu, Draco!

–Senhoras... –eu cumprimento com um tcháuzinho.

–Sarah... Diz tchau para a Sra.Clever.

–Srta., por favor... –Judy corrige e distribui outro sorrisinho.

–Não vou dizer nada pra essa moça.

–Que falta de educação, menina!Diga tchau!

–Não quero!

–Merlin.. Essas crianças de hoje em dia.. Sempre querem contestar tudo!!Até outro dia pra vocês!

Saio o mais rápido o possível dali; mas na metade do caminho, eu começo a ter uma sensação um pouco estranha... Como um pressentimento. Mas simplesmente o ignoro.

'Não dá pra ter nada pior do que esta festa dá?'

¬¬

Acho que vou ter que começar a usar aquelas pulseirinhas que vendem no Beco Diagonal..ou não pensar em mais nada, pois depois de um tempo em casa, a campainha toca.Quatro ruivos estão parados com caras não muito amigáveis.Já uma senhora roliça, também ruiva, diz com bondade:

–Boa tarde, Sr.Malfoy.

–Boa tarde, Sra.Weasley. eu retruco áspero.

'Porque eles estão aqui?'

–O que a senhora está fazendo aqui?

–Vim buscar minha neta. Aliás, **nós** viemos buscar Sarah.

–Você errou de dia.

–Nós viemos mais cedo, Malfoy!Só deixe a menina conosco. –Ronald sardento se mete na conversa.

–Não.– E, aliás, ninguém te convidou para a conversa.

–Dracôô!–Sarah grita e chega perto. Ela segura minha mão e encara todos os ruivos seguindo-a com o olhar.

–Quem são essas pessoas?–ela me pergunta.

–É a vovó, querida!Nós viemos te levar pra casa.

Sarah franze a testa.

–Cadê a minha mamãe?

–Sua mãe vai demorar a chegar. Enquanto isso você fica com a gente!Que tal?

Ela aperta minha mão mais forte.

–Quero ficar com Draco.

–Mas a casa da vovó é tão legal!E você vai conhecer todos os seus tios!

–Hei..eu me meto incréduloVocês querem levar Sarah..e ela nem conhece vocês?!Tá brincando...

–E se eu não estou enganado, você só foi saber que ela existia há dois dias!–Ronald se mete novamente, vitorioso.

–Talvez porque **alguém** me disse que ela havia morrido!eu retruco irritado.

–E ela havia morrido mesmo. Pra você. E foi o senhor mesmo que escolheu isso.

–Vocês nunca pararam pra pensar no que eu estava fazendo na casa **dela**, naquele dia?!Vocês nunca pararam pra pensar que eu iria me ...desculpar?Não. Nunca passou pela cabeça estúpida de vocês uma coisa dessas!!eu explodo.

Conto até três e digo finalmente:

–Agora, não pensem, nem por um segundo que Sarah vai sair daqui só porque vocês querem!

Sra.Weasley, em uma tentativa tola , puxa Sarah para perto dela e sai andando, mas Sarah se desvencilha e corre para mim, que a pego no colo.

–Papai...ela diz baixinho, agarrada no meu pescoço.Eu quero ficar com você.

Eu assinto com a cabeça e digo irritado para todos os Weasley's na minha frente:

–Não ousem tocar..na **minha filha**!!!–Digo isso e bato a porta na cara deles.

Respiro fundo e a campainha toca mais uma vez.Me sento no sofá , com Sarah ainda agarrada no meu pescoço.  
'... tocar na **minha filha**!!!'Pela primeira vez, eu assumi em alto e bom som.

–Draco.. Eu não quero ir com aquelas gentes!Eu quero ficar com você.

–Eu sei, e você vai ficar.

Sra. Amanda vem correndo até mim.

–Mr. Malfoy... Eu atendo a campainha?

–Não. Deixa tocar.

Ela se retira confusa.

A campainha não pára um segundo.

Sarah começa a choramingar.

–Eles vão prender a gente?

Não, Sarah. Ninguém vai prender ninguém aqui.

–Por que eles não vão embora?

–Porque eles são chatos.

A porta começa a ser esmurrada.

–Malfoy!–eu escuto outro Weasley gritar.

Sarah dá um gritinho e mais lágrimas escorrem.

–Sra.Amanda?–eu chamo.

Ela aparece prontamente.

–Leve Sarah pro quarto dela.

Quando ouço a porta do quarto amarelo bater, abro novamente a porta de entrada.

Desta vez, um homem mais velho que eu fica à frente dos demais. Usando camisa e com os cabelos ruivos bem penteados, reconheço Carlinhos.

–Sr.Malfoy... ele começanós dois sabemos que você é um homem ocupado, e o benefício seria mútuo se a garota viesse conosco..

–Sim.– eu concordo.

–Então vai deixar Sarah vir?

–Não. A escolha é dela. 'Papai, eu quero ficar com você', ela disse. Isso para mim é o suficiente. Se vocês quiserem chamar o Ministério, chamem!Mas ficar esmurrando minha porta de carvalho lustrada... É falta de linha demais!–eu digo sem me exaltar.

Entro em casa e vou até o quarto de Sarah.

Ela me vê, corre até mim e me abraça.

–Eles já foram embora?

–Já, Sarah. eu falo e a abraço bem forte.

–Obrigada por 'proterger' a gente..papai!

Eu dou um grande sorriso.

–De nada...

De repente, a ficha cai totalmente na minha cabeça.  
'Eu tenho uma filha!Minha filha..pra amar muito; pra brincar ; e pra fazer o contrário de tudo que meus pais fizeram por mim.Alguém pra estar acima de mim mesmo.'

–De nada... Minha princesa!

Mais 1 semana passa. Dias tranqüilos e proveitosos.

Todo dia pela manhã, os Weasley's apareciam em bando para tentar levar Sarah embora. E nesta quinta não iria ser diferente.

Enquanto tomávamos café, a campainha toca. Mas ao contrário do bando de pessoas que sempre está ali, dessa vez só há uma mulher. De cabelos muito vermelhos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sinto vontade de sorrir, abraçá-la e gira-la durante horas, mas não exponho esses sentimentos. Ela fingiu uma morte; uma não, duas!Ela escondeu Sarah e acima de tudo se escondeu. Se escondeu de mim!!Sinto raiva dela e sinto mais raiva de mim mesmo.

–Gina.–minha voz soa falha.

–Draco.– a voz dela soa fria.


End file.
